


Fulfilling Her Destiny

by Ladyayla121



Series: Descendent of Mythal [11]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:06:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9240581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyayla121/pseuds/Ladyayla121
Summary: The final battle is about to begin but Nyxlyn must take the power from the Tree of Life to become the Goddess of Life and begin the battle of her Destiny.





	1. A Goddess is Born

**Author's Note:**

> A link to what her robes look like are at the end as well as a link to the music I used to write this and the next few chapters.

            Abelas stumbled out of the Eluvian breathing heavily startling Nyxlyn from her peaceful meditation in the Garden of Life. One look at him and she knew it was time to begin the final battle.

 

            “He’s just absorbed the last foci and there was nothing left of the man you knew. He has succumbed to the powers and is already on his way to Skyhold.” Abelas informed her urgently, eyes wide.

 

            “Summon my Inquisition circle and have them meet me in the war room.” She commanded as she stood up and picked up her six-month-old daughter who had been sleeping in a flowerbed next to her. She left the garden, her guards following closely behind her. “I need you to find Mother Giselle and bring her to me please.”

 

            Nyxlyn was the first to arrive into the huge room and she stood waiting for the others to join her. She studied the map as she cradled her child. Panic was trying to surface but she squashed it down, not letting it overcome her.

 

            Cullen and Leliana were the first to arrive; they’re faces as grim as she knew hers probably looked. The rest trickled in shortly after eyes wide.

 

            “It is beginning.” Nyxlyn informed them, no trace of emotion on her face or in her voice. “Cullen I need you to immobilize all of our troops. Leliana I need you to send out your messengers to all the major kingdoms of the world and have them be ready to focus their will towards Skyhold. He is already on his way there.

 

            The two nodded and quickly left the room taking Cassandra, Bull, Sera, Blackwall, and Varric with them. Only Dorian and Abelas remained. She turned to Abelas.

 

            “Have all our elven army go through the Eluvian and engage his troops there to slow him down. We must get our army to surround the fortress so that I can draw from them.” Abelas bowed his head and left the room just as Mother Giselle entered.

 

            “What can I do for you Herald?” the woman asked. Mother Giselle had never stopped calling her Herald and Nyxlyn didn’t think it mattered since in a way she was indeed that.

 

            Nyxlyn let down her cool façade and showed the fear and sadness that she refused to show the others. “I need you to take my child and keep her safe here. I can’t worry about her or I wont be able to do what must come. Please Mother Giselle, I trust her with no but you.”

 

            “Of course, child. I would be honored to care for your young.” The mother said with a reassuring smile.

 

            “Thank you, Lathallan.” She said tenderly to her. She was very fond of the Mother and considered her family. She cuddled and loved her daughter, saying goodbye. “My guard will take you up to the nursery and will guard you there in case things don’t go as planned and Solas comes here.”

 

            “The Chantry Mother nodded and walked out escorted by Nyxlyn’s guard. She then turned to Dorian who was the only one who had stayed with her.

 

            “What is the plan?” He asked. He knew she had something else to do, but couldn’t figure it out.

 

            “To become the Goddess of Life.” She told him and walked out quickly, leaving him to catch up. He followed her trying to work out what she meant. It didn’t take them long before they were entering the breathtaking garden.

 

            The last of the elven army were just going through the Eluvian as they entered. They all bowed to her before going through. Abelas was the last one left.

 

            “I will make the mirror shimmer when he is there.” He told her before walking through it himself.

 

            “What now?” Dorian asked looking at her.

 

        Nyxlyn took a death breath before walking to stand in front of the tree. Her heart was pounding inside her chest as fear threatened to overwhelm her. The entire world depended on this moment being a success and she was afraid she would fail them. Fail them because of what she secretly wanted to do, run and hide with her child, but she knew that life would end and that would include all of the people who mattered to her and would leave Solas completely alone.

 

        Hesitantly, Nyxlyn raised her shaking hand and placed it upon the tree. She could feel the positive magic within. It had her gasping in awe as it always did from the time she had first put her hand upon it when she completed her training all those years ago.

 

        Dorian watched her, wondering what she planned. She hadn’t answered him and it was clear she didn’t mind him being there with her but kept everything to herself.

 

        Suddenly, he felt the magic being pulled from the air and travel to her. Something big was about to happen and he could feel it in his own blood.

 

        Nyxlyn closed her eyes and began to draw the magic from the garden to her as she began the absorption of the Tree. She gasped as the magic flowed into her; it was so much stronger than anything she had encountered. She cried out as her head jerked up, eyes glowing bright.

        She can hear Dorian gasp behind her as she feels her Vallaslin growing. The clothes upon her body shred as the glowing vines and branches expand past her face, growing all over her body in intricate detail.

 

        Her hand instinctively brought up her foci and threw it up into the light. It stayed there suspended in time as her body lifted off the ground with the light from the tree forming a cocoon around her. The tree itself was thinning and decaying rapidly as its life-force pushed itself into her. Nyxlyn felt a leafy forest green material envelope her body and harden across her breast in a form of armor connecting just below them with a golden diamond shaped clasp. Another more silky leaf material grew from that point, covering the right side of her stomach with a couple thin straps forming a belt transversely over her belly button to rest on her hip. The material continued to grow but left her right hip visible and developed over her groin and butt. The back had more substance than the front. The front thinned out and stopped at just her ankles the back ending at her heels. Samite and iron threaded into the fabric from where it began on her stomach and wrapped around her butt and groin. She held her arms out in front of her instinctively and as the leafy material slid up and around her forearms. As soon as it was done thorny armor encased her shoulders and connected to her breast armor. At her feet the samite and iron grew up her legs in the form of boots and stopped three inches past her knees.

 

        She lowered back to the ground eyes and Vallaslin still glowing as the magic absorbed into her. A branch broke off from the tree but the light caught it and lifted to meet her foci. The foci shattered and began meshing together with the branch until it crafted into a staff also made like the thorny armor that protected her shoulders.

 

        Dorian’s eyes widened at the sight of the staff falling, she caught the staff in her hand without even looking back up, the light blinking out instantly and the Tree standing barren and burnt behind her. She turned and looked at him. He shivered in awe and fear as the Goddess of Life stood before him, eyes and markings glowing. He bowed down to the being that held and was able to create the life of the world.

 

        Nyxlyn stood fierce and ready for battle. She could feel the life of every living being in her and the millions of children being born right in that moment. It was amazing and she wouldn’t let it be destroyed for anything. She walked over to Dorian and kneeled down to him.

 

        “Thank you for being here, my friend.” She whispered. She lifted him up and pulled him into her arms, hugging him. He gasped in wonder as he felt a small portion of what she did. It truly was an interesting feeling and he would always remember it.

 

        The Eluvian shimmered, signaling them that it was time for battle and she squared her shoulders and lead the way, no trace of fear or pain at all within her. Dorian followed behind her letting her determination wipe away his own fears.

 

        They stepped through into the battlefield that was her destiny.


	2. Descendent of Mythal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyxlyn arrives to the battle at Skyhold horrified by what she finds in Skyhold's garden. She begins her confrontation with revealing who she is to Solas at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping to have the rest added within the week. Trying to wrap it up now.

            Skyhold was chaos as they stepped through. The elves were fighting and several were already stone from the people who had tried to stop the Dread Wolf. Blood splattered the walls of the once beautiful garden she had so treasured. Anger radiated through her as she walked through.

 

            Nyxlyn slammed her staff down and a blast rippled through the garden freeing the elves trapped as stone. She entered the Great Hall, her ears greeted with the sounds of fighting. Chaos was everywhere and with another blast from her staff the fighting stopped as all eyes turned to her. His army of elves instantly let go of their weapons as their blank faces were automatically given the sapphire branches under their eyes. They all bowed immediately as she passed. She didn’t even look at them, instead walking out to the courtyard where she sensed his magic.

 

            He was walking up to the battlements where he would begin the tearing of the Veil. His eyes flashed green as he killed every single elf that was in his way. Her eyes narrowed in anger at the lives he so carelessly just wasted. She didn’t even walk down the stairs instead she glided down. In the next moment she was up the stairs to the battlements following behind him.

 

 

“Solas,” Nyxlyn whispered. His green eyes flash to her and he gasps as he sees her in front of him. She is wearing hardly anything save for thin scraps of her forest green robes. Her breasts are lightly armored in a forest green leafy material held up by a clasp under her chest. The left side of her stomach is bare and the right side is covered where the thin material is attached to the parts covering her groin. Her hips are visible like the skirt he saw in the Rotunda. Around her hips her potions belt hung loosely. Further down on her right hip is her usually hidden dagger but this time it was in plain sight attached to her thigh high armored boots. Her shoulders were armored with spikes that reminded him of thorns from vines in a forest. Her forearms were attired in much the same way. Her midnight black hair is left blowing wildly about her.

 

            But this isn’t the reason for his shocked expression she knows. The reason for this expression is for the Vallaslin that now covers all of what he can see of her body, all the way from her forehead and all the way past her hips, and for the glowing of her eyes as she finally reveals her secret to him. She is an Evanuris just as he is. He should have known of course, all the things she had learned clearly hinted at it. He had refused to see it though.

 

            In her left hand she is holding onto the biggest staff he has ever seen, again mirroring the armor on her shoulders and arms.

 

           

            “How?” He asks, the shock evident throughout his whole body. His magic pulses, ready to attack. She stares at him wondering if he would try to sneak attack her. The question hangs in the air for an awkward moment.

 

            “The anchor should have killed me but by telling Bull to cut of my arm I was able to give myself more time,” she begins her face emotionless, hiding her emotions from him. She laughs at something, but it doesn’t reach her eyes. “I believe it is time to tell you my side of the story, my truths. Who would’ve thought we’d both be in this position again, but this time with me telling you the truth. Will you allow me to do so?”

 

            Her gaze meets his, and he nods letting the power dim down a bit, only keeping his wards in place just as she did the same. His eyes still glow but less threatening for the moment.

 

            “Long ago, before Mythal was murdered she gave birth to a secret child. Only her must-trusted slaves knew of the birth. Mythal knew she wasn’t gonna live out the week. So she created a new place to hide her child in the care of those slaves. Though they weren’t her slaves and didn’t feel as such. As you said at the Crossroads, Mythal cared for her people and protected them. What you didn’t know was how much they cared for her in return. They would do anything she asked and so when she needed their help they did so willingly. So she whisked them and her child away in secret.” Nyxlyn’s eyes gazed out at all the elves that filled Skyhold, all of them now had the sapphire blue Vallaslin branches just below their eyes. “She gave them a place they later called Mythal’s Sanctuary, a place where she placed the world’s life force into their keeping by way of a massive tree. She’d had a vision of the future for what was to come once she was murdered. She knew you would punish the Evanuris and in doing so nearly destroy the world. So she used this tree to tether both worlds’ life force into one space saving both worlds. When she did that Mythal’s Sanctuary was born with a golden fortress more beautiful then even the Ancient Elvhen cities you showed me in your memories, because it was the city of life itself. Her servants that kept her child safe were sealed away into this kingdom only to be released when the worlds’ split.”

 

            Solas listened, in complete awe. He had never even suspected that Mythal had been pregnant. He might have done things differently had he but known. He cursed under his breath in frustration.

 

            “I learned recently that Mythal had been murdered that same night after coming back from hiding her child. And well you know what comes next more than I since that portion of history was pretty much erased from our minds.” She looks at him and he nods.

 

            “So what happened to the child?” He asks enthralled by her story.

 

            “After the worlds were split the servants of Mythal left the sanctuary. Mythal had told them to only use it when it was needed, to never tell anyone other than the most trusted of Elvhen. So they left and explored the new world in which they were to live in. Much had changed since this brought not just Elves, but Humans, Dwarves, the Qunari, Dragons, and now Darkspawn. And you can see how the world turned out without the Elves in command and now aging. The humans took over most of it and the elves gave it to them freely except Halemshiral that is. They tried to build that home for themselves, for Mythal’s child. She was their princess after all. But the humans took over everything and tried to make us slaves. The servants of Mythal rebelled and took off into the forests along with any elves that survived the aftermath of the worlds splitting. And so the first Dalish Clan was made. Clan Lavellan. The servants created the clan and raised Mythal’s child who would one day become the first Keeper. They decided to split off eventually in more Clans over the centuries, with the Lavellan Clan always guarding the mountains of Fereldan from intruders. Over the centuries they decided to tell fake tales of the Legends of the Old Gods to keep the knowledge and the Sanctuary secret.”

 

            “I have been all over those mountains and I have never seen such a city.” He interrupts with a frown.

 

            “You wouldn’t since it is hidden deep deep into the forests that grow underground. The man-eating plants and spiders, the huge wolves and bears protect the secret passages into it. Only the Dalish Keepers and their Firsts know how to get to it. Until now that is.” She explains to him with a smug grin. “It is the one tradition that became a new thing in this world. When it was time for a new Keeper, the First would make a journey after completing their training on how to care for the Clan. They would journey to Mythal’s Sanctuary to learn of the true history so that they too could pass it on.”

 

            “Why keep this tradition?”

 

            “Why because of the tree. The tree was to be protected at all costs from everyone. It kept the life of the world safe and flourishing. Not to mention it was a place to go whenever an apocalyptic war like the Blights started happening. Clan Lavellan was always ushered into hiding during these types of events because of the decedents of Mythal. Only Clan Lavellan had the direct decedents of Mythal as Keeper. They were the Royal Clan, the one all the clans would follow and they flourished. As the centuries past Clan Lavellan was past down from decedent to decedent, from Keeper to First, always mother and daughter.” She explains.

 

            “Wait, you said you were just coming back from training to become Keeper when they sent you to the Conclave.” She could see his mind working through it and she waited. The moment he realized it was absolutely priceless and a smirk of amusement brightened up her face. She laughed as his stunned gazed turned back to her. “That makes you a decedent of Mythal.”

 

            “I was the last decedent too when my Clan was destroyed at Wycome. My Clan’s Keepers always had two daughters to raise in case something were to happen to the oldest child. But my mother couldn’t get pregnant again despite how hard she tried. After my father died she stopped trying and trained me as hard as she could.” Nyxlyn looks down at her feet, sad at the thought of her mother. She pressed on, explaining her role at the Conclave. “I was supposed to be at the Conclave to see who would be chosen to take down the would be God. It had been written for centuries that this would take place. That was the year it would happen. Boy did I get a surprise when I turned out to be the foretold Herald.”

 

            “So you also lied to everyone about the real reason for being there.” Solas laughed. “It’s ironic that Varric had told you to make up a story. Did you really not remember what happened to the Divine?”

 

            “You were there in the Fade when I retrieved my memories from the Nightmare demon, weren’t you.” She asked sarcastically before continuing on. “I remembered everything except that. I was dumbfounded at how I was the one that would take down Corypheus. I laughed myself silly in my rooms at Haven when I was alone. I think I was in denial. What a strange twist of fate I thought. But then I realized I was placed there for a reason. It was leading me to you.”

 

            Nyxlyn stopped a moment and smiled at the memories. “When we met at the first rift I felt the attraction spark the moment you grabbed my hand.” She admits.

 

            “I felt it too.”

 

            “I tried hard to resist but you fascinated me with your stories and travels into your world. Your fascinating mind beguiled me and soon we were flirting.” She grins shyly at him.

           

            “It was the same on my end, too.” He answers with a grin of his own. “At Redcliffe when you and Dorian winked out of existence, I was horrified. Dread had poured through me like ice. The loss and grief that accompanied it was so overwhelming that I had fallen to my knees. Everything sacrificed at that point seemed for nothing, and then you reappeared heartbroken from whatever had happened from that future. I still denied it until you went out to face Corypheus alone at Haven. When you disappeared beneath that avalanche I knew I was in trouble. Again you risked your life for everyone. I could deny it no longer. Instead I tried to put distance between us but you kept seeking me out for more advice. You valued my opinion and treated me like a friend. Then I couldn’t resist and I pulled you into the Fade. When you kissed me, I was so shocked because all thoughts and plans cleared my head in an instant. I kept telling myself to pull away but you did instead, thinking I was rejecting you. I should’ve but all I could think about was kissing you again and so I kissed you back quite enthusiastically.”

 

            They grinned at each other as they went through each other’s thoughts. This was the closest they’d ever been. Nyxlyn eyes met his sadly.

 

            “I fell hard. I knew from the moment our lips touched that I would love only you.” She tells him, as a tear escapes. It trickles down her face and drips off into nothing. “Then came the Well of Sorrows. “

 

“I have recently gone through that memory. It was rather funny watching both of us fumbling so bad to keep our secrets we didn’t notice the other doing it. Cole even spilled it in his nonsensical wisdom.” She laughs and he thinks about it. He joins her as he picks up on it now.

 

            “So was Abelas your Agent from the beginning?” Solas asks, hoping to finally have an answer as to how she was always a step ahead of him.

 

            “Yes, he was.” She admitted and paused before continuing on again. “He recognized me for who I was at the Well. I understood every word he said. The Well was meant for me. I could hear it whispering to me and tried hard to resist it until I could make it seem like it was the best choice for the Inquisition. I knew it would kill Morrigan after it used her. She was a mere mortal and even though I was also at time, I would eventually become an immortal upon my twenty-fifth year. I was destined to be you see, since I was by that time the last decedent of Mythal. The prophecy was already on course as was my destiny.”

 

            “Wait, what prophecy?”

 

            “I’m getting to that I promise.” She adds in a huff, irritated at being interrupted. “After I sent Abelas off to Mythal’s Sanctuary, I then drank from the Well. I was transported to a dark corner of the fade and was met by none other than my many greats grandmother. She proceeded to tell me how to defeat Corypheus and your true identity. She knew who I was of course and she proceeded to give me the warning about the Anchor going to kill me. She branded me with a gift and a curse. She had given me the power to see certain events in the future and later to sense the foci.” Her eyes darken in anger as she continued through the next part. “When I came back I could hardly look at you at first, because here I was with the one person whom the prophecy warned me about and I was head over heels in love with him. All dreams I had of our future were crushed in that moment. Finally though, the prophecy was starting to make sense but there was still this huge part missing.”

 

            “For weeks I debated how I should confront you but then decided to give you the benefit of the doubt. I waited for you to tell me on your own when you were ready. I loved you regardless of who or what you were before. But you never told me, though you almost did in the glen in Crestwood. After you removed my Vallaslin, you froze and tripped up by ending it instead of telling me. I was broken in that moment because I was now barefaced, for you. A _Knife-Ear_ to my people now. I had fully given in to the Dread Wolf only to be left shattered behind him.”

 

            “You never showed it. You hid it well.” He remarks, the regret showing in his eyes.

 

            “Of course. I was taught well in the Sanctuary how to bury my pain way down deep.” She confessed. “I had a duty after all. I did give myself a week before resuming my duties though. I grieved for you and your betrayal.”

 

            “I was so worried when you didn’t come back before me. I thought you had been attacked.” He admitted sadly. “Leliana couldn’t even find you. You had all but disappeared. Where did you go?”

 

            “I know how to hide well in the forests. Years of training does that for a girl. I was more at home in the forests then anyone in my clan. I stayed in the woods on the Storm Coast. I spent my time there using my training to lock myself away. From then on my duty was my only goal and I came back eager to finish it.”

 

            “You seemed cold to everyone upon your return. It scared me, I wasn’t sure if you would do anything reckless just to get my attention. But you didn’t, you didn’t even acknowledge me at all if you didn’t have to.” Solas looked at his Anchor, contemplating the events of the past.

 

            “Soon Corypheus was defeated and you had gone without so much as a goodbye.” Nyxlyn glares off into the distance as she recalls the painful memories. “Then suddenly two years had gone by and you were there again but now you had finally revealed yourself and the prophecy was officially under way.

 

            “I had forgotten about Mythal’s warning about my immortality. I believed I was truly dying. Seeing you hurt something fierce. I tried to offer you my help, I could’ve helped you but you wouldn’t allow me to. I had another way to do what you wanted without the foci. You also didn’t believe I would survive so I was the sacrifice you were willing to give up. I knew I had to let you go and so in a moment of longing, I gave myself to you, believing that it was truly goodbye.”


	3. Final Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyxlyn finishes her story and Solas attacks and a battle ensues that shakes the world with the force of their power. She fulfills her part as he reenacts his ancient spell.

 

“Soon you had left me there for Bull, Varric, and Dorian to find screaming in pain as the Anchor’s magic began its agonizing torture up my arm. I had Bull cut off my arm and next thing I know Mythal is with me, guarding me from you in the Fade as I healed. She set me on my new course to take my place as Queen of the Elves and a new Evanuris. Cutting off my arm gave me time to disband the Inquisition and assemble my Clans’. All across Thedas the elves were disappearing and I knew you thought it was in service to you. Abelas had infiltrated you the moment you broke it off with me. I knew your movements better than you knew them yourself. I distracted you at Redcliffe so my subjects could make it to Mythal’s Sanctuary without your knowing and it worked. I then rode to Skyhold where Abelas was to meet me to take me through the Eluvian that connects to Mythal’s Garden, the heart of the hidden city. I got there earlier than him and fell asleep. I was sad having been going down memory lane of our year together and I took it with me into the Fade. I knew you were there and I allowed you to see the moments. I stayed on our last moment and found out something so unexpected I just stared at you.” Her face turns to him, a smile on her face. “That was the moment I realized I was pregnant.”

 

            “I remember the whirlwind of emotions that flooded your face. I was so curious as to what had put them on your face and nearly gave in to the urge to find out. I took a step forward but you vanished from the Fade, having woke up.”

 

            “Technically you were there for that touching moment. I cried when I awoke. I had to keep it secret from you to protect you from any more pain. If you accomplished what you were determined to, I thought you never knowing you had a child would ease some of the guilt within.” Nyxlyn smiles. “Your daughter is an absolute sweetheart. Carrying her was the greatest gift and I cherished it immensely.”

 

            Solas smiled widely, the thought of her pregnant tugged at his heart. He was sad he missed most of it. He recalls the dream of her revealing her four months belly to him. “You were thinking of telling me that night in that dream.” He states, eyes watching her face.

 

            “I wanted to so bad for us to share in that moment but I knew what your answer would be. I kept it to myself.” She sighs, shakes her head. “I’m getting ahead of myself. Abelas finally met me in Skyhold and we proceeded our journey to Mythal’s Sanctuary. That day I was being prepared for my journey into immortality. I nearly didn’t come back to the living world; I was content to not have any burdens, finally able to rest. No destiny or heartbreaking love affair. Mythal guided me into realizing who I was and placed her new mark upon me. I envisioned my body to reconnect and nearly didn’t come back. It was the life I sensed growing within my womb that brought me back. It was done and I regained everything taken from me even a portion of my heart, given to our child in that moment. I then went out to greet my destiny; I was officially Queen of the Elves. The gold Vallaslin signified my station and with my foci and my eyes glowing all of their Vallaslins changed to the sapphire ones you see on their faces now. Abelas’s was the only one that matched mine except it faded and changed to the sapphire color. In an instant they all bowed down. Thousands of elves honoring me.”

 

            “The painting in the Rotunda, it’s the memory of that night, isn’t it?”

 

            Nyxlyn nods her confirmation. “As the months passed I began absorbing the magic from the artifacts that we found through our journeys across Thedas into my foci. When our paths crossed in Crestwood that day, I was so afraid you would find me out and ruin everything by taking my foci. I allowed my agents to engage you to distract you from what I was doing. When I reemerged from the north room I was horrified you had turned everyone to stone. I absorbed the magic in the air and used it to restore their lives. One of the powers I received from becoming immortal, it along with my white wolf form, was the breath of life. I watched you a few times as the she wolf not really spying on you but just wanting to be close. I didn’t mean to reveal myself to you that one day in the Fade, but you invaded a lovely dream I was having about being pregnant and I was just barely able to hide it from you when you busted through uninvited. In that moment you had changed my dream, trying to turn it into a nightmare and the she-wolf within rose in challenge to protect her cub.”

 

            He grimaced at that memory and looked at her sadly. His mind whirled at all the revelations. She was like him, and Evanuris. For the first time since he left her, he felt hope blooming in his chest. Maybe it was possible to have her and make up for his past mistakes. “What happened next?”

 

            “As the months went by I mastered all magic. Blood Magic and Fade Magic being the last ones. I have surpassed you in the Fade magic.” She smiles at him smugly.

           

            “I seriously doubt that.” He raises his eyebrow in disbelief.

 

            “Can you absorb magic from the Fade?” Nyxlyn asks. Her face is turned up in amusement knowing full well he has never done anything like what she has asked.

 

            “No.”

 

            “My pregnancy progressed further and when I was four or five months along I contacted you in regards to helping me find the new artifact I needed. It hadn’t been activated yet which meant it was even more powerful than the ones we did activate. I also could sense the foci of Falon’Din. I knew you couldn’t get to it unless I unlocked the temple for you. So I enlisted you with that deal. I needed you; I couldn’t protect myself down there as well as I needed. Most of my magic went to protecting my protruding belly. Dorian normally also shielded me but it left him vulnerable. There were just too many undead down there. I needed your powerful wards to protect us all. I knew you wouldn’t let any harm come to me despite how badly you wanted to get the foci yourself. You still believed I planned to stop you. That night at Skyhold when you kissed me in the Great Hall you thought I was rejecting you but I was protecting my secret and so I waited for you to join me in the Fade. There I could give myself to you and still hide my secret.”

 

            “How was it that only you could open the temple to the foci and why did Falon want you to absorb half of his magic?” Solas asks, this had been bothering him. He smiled at the memory of that night in Skyhold but didn’t comment further on it.

 

            “It is because of what I represent. Each of you represent certain aspects of life. You are the Trickster God all about cleverness, Falon’Din power focuses on the dead. His job was guiding the dead into the afterlife wasn’t it? He gave me the half that could set the undead free from the prison you unintentionally locked them into. He also didn’t want you to have all of it because Death is hard to control. Splitting it between us kept you from annihilating everything. I represent the opposite of what he is and I would have better control of it than you.” She explains. “I am coming to that soon.”

 

            She took a breath and then continued on.

 

            “Over the next few months I began having what I thought were nightmares at first, but I soon realized I was having a vision. If you had gotten the orbs of Andruil and Dirthamen they would lead you way too quickly to the final foci, Elgar’nan. You would’ve come to kill me before destroying the Veil. Except you didn’t kill me. I am immune to your powers, but you caused me to lose our child and so I had to delay you by stealing the orbs. I kept them until I could safely give birth and hide her. I wasn’t expecting you to come to Skyhold when I appeared there.”

           

            Solas smiles warmly at the memory of finding her in the midst of labor. His eyes darken at the thought of her almost dying, giving up because he wasn’t there. “I am glad I did. You were beyond exhausted, you had given up. Heartbroken at the thought of me not sharing that moment with you.”

 

            “You being there was everything. You were there when I needed you. I couldn’t do it without you, it wasn’t right.”

 

            “After the birth you fell asleep exhausted and scared the life out of me when I saw you, your face so blank in the Fade.” He recalls with a shiver. “Your mind blast made me wake up.”

 

            “I was having a vision. The last part of the puzzle was revealed to me. I needed to finish absorbing the energy of those artifacts and give you the location of the last foci and go back home. To prepare myself for this moment. I had Abelas give you the other foci when you were close to finding the last. You couldn’t unlock it without those. I finished absorbing the magic from the wards a few months ago and have just been waiting for you to enact your final plan.”

 

            “Where is your foci?” He asks, wondering if he could get to the power.

 

            “With me of course. Though it isn’t an orb anymore.” She admits coolly, eyes narrowing as she sees where his line of thoughts were going. “You wont be able to steal it from me Solas. It is tied to me and only me. In the hands of anyone else it is powerless.”

 

            Nyxlyn shakes her head at the irritated look on his face. It hurt her more than she dared to show, that he would even think of taking it from her to achieve his own personal agenda. For a moment she wondered if there was anything left in him to save.

 

“So you are here to stop me.” Solas’ eyes narrow in distrust, and backs away from her. He attacks her immediately; the man she knows retreating back behind the cold and emotionless mask. He struck without a staff and smirked at her for turning her foci into one. To him that meant she wasn’t as powerful as he. The spell deflected off her as her Vallaslin shimmered brightly all over. Gripping her staff tightly, a pulse blasts from it and strikes him making him fly back into the wall with a huge thud. He gapes at her for a moment in shock not expecting the strength in her attack.

 

            Fen’Harel tries to attack her with his spell of stone. He encases her but it doesn’t hold and shatters into pieces at his feet. From those pieces vines begin growing from them and begin wrapping themselves around him like a snake.

           

            Solas didn’t know what type of magic this was but it was clear it was something she had created. It awed him as she showed herself to be a much more skilled foe than what he assumed she was. He thought he knew all of her skills, having studied her for months during the battle with Corypheus.

 

            He turns himself into a fireball, burning the vines quickly freeing him instantly. He then sends the fire surrounding him at her making her cry out in pain.

 

            Solas looked at her and his eyes widened as the burns healed instantly without her even taking a potion. How was that possible? He wondered briefly but didn’t have time to contemplate before an overwhelming ball of fear took hold of him. The fear was strong and he couldn’t understand what was causing it. His mind was trying to shut down, not letting him think. Suddenly, he knew. Nyxlyn had used an intense Horror spell on him. He hadn’t believed her about the mastering of all the styles but it seems she definitely had Blood Magic down if her spell was any indication.

 

            Solas closed his eyes and focused his mind using his Spirit Magic to nullify her spell. A spirit barrier formed around him shielding him from the effects. He instantly used it and sent out a Mindblast at her. His jaw dropped in the next instant as the spell just passed through her not even fazing her. There was no pain at all on her that the spell could detect and pull from her to help him strengthen himself.

 

            An Energy Barrage erupts from her in the next moment, sending out blasts of all the elements toward him, hitting him hard sending him flying back with a stunned painful cry.

 

            They battle on like this for awhile both cold and unfeeling towards the other. The power shaking the whole of Thedas both strong and evenly matched.

 

            Solas lets loose with the Pull of the Abyss, pulling her towards the rift away from him. She tries to free herself in vain. He uses the moment and once again begins the spell of old. He once again closes his eyes, centering himself.

 

            When he opens them, they flash green as his arms rise slowly into the air, his fists to the sky. His head rolled back.

 

            Fen’Harel let out an unearthly howl that went through the world like a thousand needles of ice, it echoed against the hills, through the valleys, against the trees, and forests that surrounded the fortress of Skyhold.

 

            He howled again. Long, haunting, otherworldly. The sound avalanched through the air. The earth beneath his feet rumbled. Water danced in glorious lakes around. The very air danced, and began to move.

 

            The magic tore through the fabric of the air, beginning to turn about him, dust rising at it’s passing. Darkness mixed with the glowing green light of the Fade began to gather, the magic of the howl taking away the very light away, pulling the Fade and darkness as it was pulling the wind. Glowing green light and dark moved around Fen’Harel as he released a magic of his own making into the howl, once again.

 

            Fen’Harel hears the roar of thousands of people from inside Skyhold and surrounding them everywhere from beyond the mountains. An echoing howl sounds from Nyxlyn behind him and he turns to see her staring at him, eyes narrowed with determination. His eyes widen as he sees every man and woman within view bow down to her and push their wills and magic to her the howl absorbing it as it vibrated through in an eerie song. Nyxlyn meets his gaze as she unveils the prophecy to him…

 

“ _After the war against the Magister God,_

_The Dread Wolf will reveal himself to the world._

_The path he takes lead to destruction, life forever ending,_

_Unless the Queen of the Elves takes her place in her destiny._

_His redemption is what he seeks,_

_To give back the Elvhen their freedom._

_Two worlds, one life force_

_The Tree of Life protects._

_Past and Present to collide,_

_Secrets revealed as the final battle begins._

_The world at her command,_

_Their will all united as one._

_Her love, the light of his life._

_He can’t let her go, The Dread Wolf Takes her._

_Her heart lay shattered,_

_But their love endures._

_Her power surpasses his,_

_When the Tree of Life is absorbed within her._

_The Goddess of Life is Born_

_With the world at her feet_

_Green light will engulf the world,_

_The Veil torn, both worlds screaming._

_Without her,_

_Death is imminent at his hands,_

_With the power of her love_

_And the world at her feet_

_The Goddess of Life protects_

_Giving herself to save them all.”_

Nyxlyn raises her staff above her head before slamming it down and opening her arms wide, an agonized scream erupting from her mouth, as a great burst of light blasts out of her blinding the world.

 

Her eyes glow as a giant ward blasts out of her and wraps her world in a bubble. The world rumbled as the Black City, the city of his People came tumbling down from the hole that was once the sky. It’s falling hard and fast like a meteor. It is here, Solas realizes his mistake. If the Black City hits this world nothing would survive, not even the world he was trying to release.

 

Nyxlyn yells in pain, her Vallaslin pulsing as the ground beneath their feet rumbled. Suddenly, huge trunks of trees shoots up from the garden of Skyhold growing up to meet the Black City. The trunk circles around the city when they meet, keeping it in the air as new life grows on the land surrounding the city. Trees and flowers sprouts up all over the tree trunks as it is leveled out to make a pathway up to the new land. Thick vines grew from the bottom of trunks, mirroring the forests the Avvar lived in within the Frostbacks. It grew until it touched the battlements surrounding the garden.

 

The rumbling stops, the creation of land finished.


	4. Goddess of Life Protects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Veil is torn and her Destiny almost fulfilled. Solas is scared as she yanks the powers from him and told to release the Evanuris. He believes they will kill him not knowing what Nyxlyn has done. She gives them a second chance. She is confused as to why she her life hasn't been forfeited yet and so has the question answered.

Nyxlyn turns back to him, her face expressionless except for the strong determination. Her hand raises up to him, and with a twist of her wrists pulls the magic of all the foci aside from his and Mythal’s out of him. Solas yells in surprise and pain at the sudden yank of the magic leaving his body. She draws it out and directs it into her staff that still she held in her left hand.

 

He rubs his chest at the uncomfortable sensation. Why was she taking the magic? He wondered. Only Falon’Din’ magic was left floating in the air. Nyxlyn inhaled it into herself and her flashed black as night as both halves of the power reconnected within her. She meets his eyes and commands. “Release the Old Gods from their prison, Solas. Fix your mistakes.”

 

“I’m afraid of what they will do.”

 

“They can’t do anything. They are as mortal as the rest of the world is, with their powers locked within my staff nobody will ever be able to get to it again with the exception of Falon’Din. He is the only one who will get to keep his power since he has a purpose.” She explains. “Set them free and give them a new chance to live in this new world.”

 

Solas’ eyes close and open a second later eyes glowing with the combined power of his and Mythal’s. He speaks a phrase long since lost to both sides of the world. A tremor shakes the land as soon as the spell is said and lights of blue and purple shoot out from the Black city above. Nyxlyn smiles as she sees the souls bouncing around happily, happy to be released. The souls come to her flitting around her.

 

“You have a chance to redeem yourselves by being reborn into the world. Use it wisely.” She blows all but one blue light away, with the breath of life. The souls separated into every corner of the world and darted into the Earth waiting to be reborn.

 

The last blue light she held in her palm, and exhaled a black substance that wrapped around it. It light vibrated and pulsed as it began taking form. It was a body of a male elf with long silver hair and forest green eyes. He appeared in front of her, a mischievous smile gracing his face. He bowed to her in respect, first before turning to Solas.

 

“You have found quite a spirit in this one, Fen’Harel.” He says as he pulls him into a hug. “She is quite perfect for you.”

 

“I don’t know what I did to deserve her.” Solas replies, hope blooming in his chest.

 

“Next time you decide to banish us would please make sure none of us is innocent first?” Falon’Din asks in anger.

 

“I didn’t know who was all involved with Mythal’s murder so I did what I felt was right.” Solas defends himself vigorously.

 

“Yeah, and in doing so nearly destroyed the world again.” The silver haired elf said shaking his head. “Well now I am off to set the world of the dead to rights. From here on out there will be no more Blights or Archdemons.” He dusted off his robes and walked down the stairs into the Skyhold garden. When he was next to the Eluvian he looked back up and looked at Solas with a threatening stare. “Treat my _Lin’Asa_ better this time or you will not like the wrath of Death upon you.”

 

Using the Eluvian he transported himself and was gone.

 

They both stare after him Solas with a hard but amused smile and Nyxlyn with sad, exhausted eyes. She looked down in confusion, why hadn’t she died yet? She didn’t have time to contemplate further as all their friends from the Inquisition rushing up to meet them, enveloping her into a huge group hug interrupting the thought. She gasped in surprise and laughed breathlessly as the air was squeezed from her lungs.

 

Solas stood there staring at them awkwardly. He wanted to join them but wasn’t sure how they would react to him since he almost annihilated them. Abelas stood beside him observing the scene with a smile. Bull being the tallest saw them standing there and yanked them into the group. He pushed Solas into the middle to where Nyxlyn was and they bumped into each other. Both of them blushed at each other, not knowing where they stood with each other.

 

Overwhelming emotions bombarded Solas and tears gathered in his eyes as their eyes met. “I am so sorry that I didn’t trust you enough, Vhenan.”

 

“It’s alright Solas.” She whispers softly.

 

“Well I for one am ready to celebrate with drinks.” Dorian interrupts as he pulls out of the group hug. They all murmur in agreement except Nyxlyn and Solas who smiles at them.

 

“You all go on ahead. I want to see my daughter.” She tells them. They all head down to the Great Hall where the party begins, leaving her and Solas alone.

 

Nyxlyn looked around at everything but at him not knowing what to say. Her eyes settled on the night sky, once again tinged with the glowing green of the Fade. It was a beautiful sight but her thoughts were consumed with her confusion about her fate.

 

“I’m going to go check on our daughter. You are welcome to come see her if you want to.” Nyxlyn said not bothering to look at him as she walked down the stairs into the garden, the staff still clutched in her hand. She heard him following behind her, could feel his gaze on her. She desperately wanted to know what he was thinking but didn’t dare ask. They were entering the Great Hall within minutes and she spotted Mother Giselle instantly up near the throne where she once sat. She was cooing to the infant in her arms smiling as the baby let out a squeal of delight. She looked up at Nyxlyn as she approached.

 

“She has been an absolute darling.” She told her as she handed her off to Nyxlyn. “She’s hungry though.”

 

“Thank you for watching her while I was otherwise engaged.” Nyxlyn smiled with gratitude. She then turned to Solas and motioned her hear for him to follow her. She proceeded to go into the door up to her quarters. Once inside she went straight to the bed and unclasped the armor protecting her breasts. They were full and aching, ready to feed her baby. She immediately put her child into position and the child latched on instantly, suckling greedily.

 

Solas observed this, with his face still a emotionless mask. Inside him though was a hurricane of emotions beginning with love so strong at the sight of her nursing their daughter. It was utterly breathtaking how beautiful she was. Being a mother clearly agreed with her and it was plain to see that she loved their child more than anything. Her whole body radiated with that love.

 

Nyxlyn looked up at him, tears of love in her eyes. “Come over here Solas.” She whispered.

 

He was at her side in an instant not even realizing he had moved. He looked down at Elindra and found himself completely and utterly spellbound as she stared up at him. She had inherited her mother’s eyes and hair but his complexion and his ears. Her face was a mix of both, round like her mothers and chin dimpled like his. He sat down on the bed and caressed her cheek awe and love breaking through his cold mask.

It was about a half hour later when the baby’s belly was full and she detached herself. Nyxlyn held her out to him and he took her holding her close. Elindra smiled up at him and Solas laughed in return. Her heart exploded with love at the two. It was everything she dreamed of. But she felt herself being drawn away from them. It was time for her to go and face her fate. She refastened her top armor back on and left them in the room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The party was in full swing and she smiled at everyone as she passed. The only one who wasn’t smiling was Dorian. He knew something was amiss since the smile never reached her eyes. There was sadness in them. He quickly ran up the stairs to her quarters startling Solas.

 

“You need to follow her.” Dorian said, no hint of the humor gracing his face. “Give me the baby and go after her, you don’t have long.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Solas asked, confusion and concern written on his face.

 

“No time to explain. You have to go.” Dorian said urgently and grabbed the child from him. “Hurry.”

 

“Where was she headed?” Solas asked, panic starting within him.

 

“Through the Eluvian, to Mythal’s Sanctuary.”

 

Solas ran out of the room and out of the corridor into the Great Hall. His heart thundered in his chest. He didn’t know how he was going to get to the kingdom but he ran towards the garden startling everyone in the Great Hall. He stopped short as he saw Abelas waiting for him in the garden.

 

“You are not going to stop me are you?” He asked him, warily.

 

“No. I am giving you the key.” Abelas told him as he walked to stand in front of him. “The passphrase is Mythal’s Blessing.”

 

 

 

 

Nyxlyn walked through into the garden, the Vallaslin glowing all over her body and face. Her staff was pulsating with power and glowing as bright as she was. She looked at the tree that stood thin, barren, and burnt. Like the wood had rotted or a fire had burned through it. It was calling to her, whispering. She knew how it was to end in that moment. Her life would go into the tree, she would become the tree.

 

She heard the Eluvian behind send someone into the garden with her. She turned and saw Solas staring mouth open in surprise at the garden. He shook his head and came out of his trance.

 

“What’s going on Vhenan?” He asked her his eyes wide at the glowing of her Vallaslin.

 

Nyxlyn stared at him, eyes filled with tears. “A price for the power was given to me when I was told how I could save both worlds. The cost of saving everyone is my life. I must give become one with the tree.”

 

“No, I wont let you.” He said helplessly, there was nothing he could do. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“But I did, when you broke the Veil. Its in the prophecy.” She explained and recited the last lines. “ _With the power of her love. The Goddess of Life protects, Giving herself to save them all”_

“The Goddess of Life?” He asked confused, his face was screwed up in concentration as he focused on what she was saying. His eyes widened and looked up at her. “You are the Goddess of Life.”

 

“I am.” She confirmed. “It is the reason I knew where all the foci were, and why I was the only one who could get into Falon’Din’ kingdom and unlock his power. Only the power of Life could unlock them. How I was able to undo you turning my troops to stone.”

 

“Is there no other way?”

 

“I wish, Ma Vhenan.” She says sadly. Nyxlyn walks up to him and hugs him. “You and Elindra were the best part of my life. Please take good care of her here”

 

“I will. Ar Lath Ma Vhenan.” He releases her, reluctantly. His heart was breaking all over again.

 

She smiled at him and turned back to the dead tree. Walking up to it she places her hand upon it once more. She gasps and her eyes flash bright with the Vallaslin that covered her. She unhooked her robes and let them fall off her.

 

Gasps of shock came from behind them and Solas looked around to see everyone standing there. They had come to say goodbye, at the behest of Dorian.

 

Her eyes flashed to them and she smiled in love to them all. Her family. The tree shimmered and she walked into it and was gone.

 

Solas fell to his knees, grief and despair overtaking him. It was his fault. Everything he sacrificed was for nothing. In the end it was she who saved him, saved everyone. All for the love for her child, her friends, and him. If he had just stayed with her she wouldn’t have had to sacrifice herself for the world he would’ve destroyed again.

 

“She gave you a gift, Solas.” Dorian’s voice said from beside him, his hand on his shoulder. “She gave us all a gift.”

 

“If only I had given in to her and stayed. She wouldn’t have had to do this. Its my fault.” He sobbed, utterly broken.

 

Suddenly, the tree shimmered and Solas gasped in pain. Something was being yanked from him. It felt like a knife was being stabbed repeatedly in him before the power blasted out. The glowing light shot straight into the tree and was gone.


	5. Mythal's Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyxlyn is given a gift and comes back. Celebrations all around and she shows Solas a few Dalish dances as well as making up a new one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definite smut in this chapter.

Nyxlyn was floating in a sea of light her body bare except the midnight black hair cocooned around her and the golden Vallaslin that now only rested on her forehead. The marks on her body were all gone absorbed into the magic around her. She felt peaceful, powerful, light and happy.

 

“You have done well, my child.” A familiar voice said making Nyxlyn’s eyes snap open wide.

 

“Mythal?”

 

            Mythal appeared in front of her black hair piled high on her head in intricate curls. Her sapphire eyes gleaming with pride and love.

 

            “Am I dead?” Nyxlyn asked.

 

            “No, child you are very much alive.” Mythal laughed. “You have done everything you set out to do despite the hurt you were feeling inside your soul. Your sacrifice to the world touched me beyond measure and I am now going to give you a gift in return.”

 

            “What do you mean?” Nyxlyn asked, warily. No gifts came without a price.

 

            “Be at ease.” Mythal grinned at her, knowing her thoughts. “I need you to give me your staff.”

 

            Nyxlyn looked at her questioningly. How am I supposed to do that? She wondered. She thought about the powerful object and felt the light around her pulse as it manifested in the air in front of her. Wow. She thought with amazement. Mythal’s grin got wider at the stunned look on her face.

            Mythal took the staff in her right hand and with her left she unlocked the power into the light making the staff just a branch once more. The power flowed green before it turned bright and absorbed into the light magic surrounding them. She then twisted her wrist into a grasp and yanked at the air. A gasp of pain sounded from outside of the light bubble and she recognized it as Solas’ and her heart clenched in fear and longing.

 

            “What did you do?” She asked Mythal frantically.

 

            “Do not fear, my daughter. Your Vhenan isn’t harmed. I just took back my power that he stole from me.”

 

            “Why?”

 

            “I am taking your place child so that you may have the life you deserve.” Mythal told her softly.

 

            “You mean I am not going to become the tree?”

 

            “No, I am. You deserve to be happy with your man and child ruling over the Elvhen and guiding them to freedom as the Queen you are. You will always be _Onna’Azaila_ for that is what the world needs. Your powers are yours to keep but the powers of the others aside from Falon’Din’ and Fen’Harel’ are returned to the Earth, as they should’ve been. As I tried to do when I was murdered. You have done that and I am forever grateful, _Asha’lan.”_ Mythal explained and hugged her tenderly. “The elves immortality is changed. They will live much longer than the human lifespan but will die with age as all things must.”

 

            “This should be my duty, I was willing to give myself up.” Nyxlyn protested weakly.

 

            “And you did. I chose to take your place so that you may live.” Mythal smiled at her lovingly. “All mothers will do that for their children. As it should be. Now close your eyes, _Asha’lan.”_

Nyxlyn shut her eyes and felt the light cocoon her again and fill her body. Her forehead burned and she felt her Vallaslin change once again, to what she didn’t know. The light pulsed around her and blasted her away and she lost consciousness.

 

 

 

           

 

 

Solas clutched his chest where the power had blasted out of him, breathing heavily in shock. He could feel the absence of Mythal and he couldn’t help but feel completely relieved. It didn’t help the ache in his heart however and he felt broken and hurt that he had destroyed the one thing he couldn’t live without. He sobbed in agony, Dorian’s hand still resting upon his shoulder in comfort and grief of his own. Dorian felt just as bad as he did since he had lost his best friend.

           

Gasps of surprise erupt around him and his eyes are drawn back to the decayed tree as light begins to surround it. The light thumps like a heartbeat as the tree grows and expands in front of them. But that isn’t what the gasps are for.

 

His eyes are drawn to the figure wrapped up in the light. Her midnight black hair is enveloped around her glowing body that is dressed in a two-piece gown of pure white with thin solid gold straps holding her top in place. Her stomach was visible through the sheer white cloth that wrapped around it. A solid gold dangling belt with leafy designs held up her skirt that was as pure white as her top. It flowed all around her; the front was spit and showed her shapely legs with a thin scrap going down the middle covering her groin from viewers. Her Vallaslin was again changed. But this one was completely new never before seen on an elf, Elvhen or otherwise. It started just underneath her eyes like the branches of Mythal except they were rose vines with tiny roses in bloom. The vines grew all the way up the sides of her eyes and spread out across her forehead stopping just before the center between her eyebrows, not touching. The vines were gold with roses the color of her eyes. In her hair rested a matching gold circlet that wrapped around her head with a jeweled sapphire meeting in the middle of her forehead.

 

Once the tree was standing tall and vibrant once more the power of light absorbed into her and lowered her gently to the alter directly in front of it. She lay as if asleep, utterly breathtaking and enchanting. Solas stared at her, fearing that the tree had returned her body to them with her soul gone but then her chest began to rise and fall in the way that showed she really was asleep.

 

He ran up to where she lay and fell to his knees tears of relief and love streaming down his face.

 

Her eyes came open slowly her, peaceful and content as she took in the once again vibrant tree beside her. Nyxlyn sat up and gazed around, her eyes landing at the figure on his knees beside the alter.

 

“Solas.” She whispered, a smile of love settling on her face. His face snapped up at the sound of her sweet voice and their eyes connected, everything they felt for each other transmitting to each other.

 

He rose from the ground and pulled her into his arms, clutching her to him and peppering her with kisses all over her face before meeting her lips with his.

 

“I thought I’d lost you.” He whispers softly in between kisses.

 

The touching moment had the onlookers all crying and this brought the couple out of it. They looked around at everyone staring at them and both blushed in embarrassment.

 

“Well don’t stop on our account.” Dorian said with a smug smirk upon his face, making them flush more as the others laughed. Dorian walked over and pulled her into his own hug. He released her and met her gaze with a tender smile.

 

“Come on, let’s leave them alone.” Cassandra said her eyes glazed over at the couple. She and Leliana shooed them all out of the garden and into the golden kingdom.

 

As soon as they were alone Solas looked back Nyxlyn eyes full of love. Nyxlyn reaches up and caressed his cheek, bringing him down for another kiss. Desperate lips met the other as their passion tried to consume them. She pulled back and shook her head regaining her composure.

 

“I believe we should continue this later on when we don’t have a palace full of people celebrating life.” She told him reluctantly and scooted off the alter. She began to walk out of the garden. “Time to address my subjects.”

 

“Wait before we do, I want to ask you something.” He pulled her arm, stopping her before she left. Her eyes met his, her eyes seeing right through him, as she always seemed to do. “I want us to become one, Vhenan. Please become mine as my wife.”

 

Tears gathered in her eyes. Her was bursting with so much love as all that she thought she would never have flashed in front of her. She hesitated afraid of it being taken away again. He left once, he might do it again.

 

Solas saw the fear and knew what she was thinking. “I’m not going anywhere this time, Vhenan.” He assured her, holding her gaze and showing her the truth in his eyes. “Please do me the honor. I want you to be mine.”

 

“Yes.” She smiled at him. “I will. I want us to be a family.”

 

Solas beamed, his own eyes filling with joy. They hugged for a few minutes content in the moment, before separating. She had an amused grin on her face as she looked up at him.

 

“What?” He asked in confusion.

 

“Its time to give you a tour of my kingdom.”

 

“Oh.”

 

She grabs his hand and pulls him out of the garden into the golden palace. His jaw dropped at all the ancient things her ancestors had hidden over the years. Her library was enormous and his fingers twitched with his urge to get his hands upon all of it. It was bigger than any of the libraries he had ever seen.

 

“There must be every book ever written in here.” He says in awe.

 

“Only the history of the world after you split it.” She laughs before her face turns serious again. “My clan wrote down everything since we were protected here.”

 

“So you had all the answers to everything all this time. All the legends and myths?”

 

“For the most part. We of course didn’t have anything from before. Only bits and pieces from the memories of Mythal’s beloved servants.” She told him before pulling him again. “Come along, we have a kingdom to greet.”

 

They walked along the hall that led to the huge balcony that overlooked the city. Abelas stood at the double doors leading out to them. He bowed as they walked up before opening them up. Her posture straightened and her head rose high in regal command. It was a new sight to Solas, who had witnessed only a piece of it but now she was in full command as she waited for Abelas to announce her.

 

“Her actions have led to this joyous event as we celebrate the life and love of the world. Without her we would all be gone. I present to you, your Queen Nyxlyn Lavellan!” She stepped out on her own gracefully and smiled and ear-shattering grin at her subjects who all automatically bowed down from the huge courtyard below.

 

Solas’ heart thundered in his chest as he realized every single elf was down below. She had singlehandedly reunited and set free all of them, something he could never have done despite how hard he had tried. He smiled with pride at her. She was everything he wanted and she still astounded him with her spirit and love for not just her people but for the entire world. Even their Inquisition friends were down there bowing to her in complete respect to her.

 

“I want to thank you all for your support. Without you we wouldn’t have this night or the rest of our lives. Without your will to fight for the life of all this wouldn’t have been possible. I encourage you to celebrate and be happy. You are no longer slaves or servants and I leave it up to you whether or not choose a Vallaslin. From this moment on your faces are free.” Nyxlyn’s eyes flashed and everyone’s faces became bear, a blank slate to begin anew. It didn’t last long as one by one her Vallaslin appeared on most of their faces in the colors that fit the individual elves’ personality. Tears of gratitude filled her eyes and spilled over, glistening over her cheeks. She wiped them away before continuing on. “I would also like to announce that I and Fen’Harel will be joined as one in two days time.”

 

Nyxlyn looked behind her to him and waited for him to join her. He walked up nervously unsure of the elves reaction. He needn’t have been since they all surprised him by bowing down again but this time to them both. He was still a god to them and it was only fitting he would be their king. Nyxlyn beamed at him, pride and love evident on her face.

 

“Dance, drink, be merry! Have a good night!” She shouted and the crowd roared at her in cheers before dispersing into Dalish celebrations all over the city. The biggest party was held in the ballroom of the castle where her friends were all waiting.

 

“You elves sure know how to party.” Varric said as he and Nyxlyn danced when the partners changed. Nyxlyn grinned at him before switching to Bull.

 

“Damn good party, Boss.” He grinned drunkenly at her before switching back to Dorian.

 

The music stopped and everyone moved off the floor.

 

The music began in earnest – a series of Dalish drummers pounding out a quickened beat as the sound of a the tribal pipe pierced the air. The reaction from the crowd of the elves was almost immediate. Much like the humans at Halamshiral with their interludes informing dancers to take their positions, this was clearly a signal to do the same. Their numbers were few at first, but there were those who rose to their feet, moving to the center of the circle. Some needed encouragement, playfully pushed by those they sat with or coaxed by one of the few who took to the task of inviting others to join. A circle formed, two sets of dancers moving in opposition to one another. The pairs wove in and out of the path – meeting, clasping hands and turning, already reaching for the next dancer to pass in the line. None seemed to lose their stride as others joined, stomping out the rhythm in what appeared to be a way to sync them all to the same beat. A young girl, eager to encourage others to dance, scurried over to Nyxlyn with her hands outstretched. The Queen shot a quick glance to Solas, smiling broadly as she leaned in close enough to whisper in his ear.

 

“Have you ever seen the Dalish dances before?” She asked.

 

Solas shook his head. “I never stayed long enough to do so. You know how it was for me. I thought them uncivilized.”

 

Her eyes flashed with anger for a second but it was erased by mischief in the next second as she pulled away from him. “Here’s your chance to see me dance like a Dalish heathen.” A small grin tugged at his lips as she took the girl’s hand, allowing herself to be dragged into the line. She fell into step immediately, dipping in quickly before becoming a part of the moving stream of bodies.

 

It was a dance of constant movement. Stomping. Clapping. Rushing past one another at an almost frantic pace. Signals were given by the drummers – wordless shouts that seemingly made sense to all but the members of the Inquisition and himself as the dancers responded, changing formation until new faces met, new hands clasped, new exchanges were made. They would break from their line and form into pairs, couples sharing a few fevered heartbeats together before passing to another. It was much like watching a flock of birds suddenly change direction. Each body knew instinctively to move, a part of the haphazard choreography that loosely shaped the otherwise chaotic dance. The pairs would use their time however it suited them – bodies clashing and then parting in a varied display. It was a communal act, all those involved moving as equals, all united in a common rhythm until their hearts practically beat as one.

 

Solas could not take his eyes off of Nyxlyn. It was by no means the first time he’d seen her dance. He’d watched her at Halamshiral, stiff and uncertain, wholly uncomfortable in her attempt to mold herself to human customs. He had danced with her then, though it had been brief, cut short as they were drawn to far more important duties. There were other nights where he had taken her in his arms, nights where he indulged her curiosity by teaching her dances from Elvhenan. He’d even seen her dance in the tavern at Skyhold, fuelled by drink and merriment, mocking the Southerners and their jigs in a manner that left her companions aching with laughter.

 

But this was different.

 

The way she danced now was fluid, confident, as if this was how her body was always meant to move. She stomped and twisted, hips swaying as each new gesture caused the rest of her form to follow suit. A man would open his arms to her and she would take the cue, no words shared, laughing as she leapt up into them. Her legs would kick and he would turn and soon she’d fly away from him again, lunging forward with the momentum of their spinning only to find a new partner waiting for her. She would meet with a child, taking them by the hand, twirling them until they were squealing only to part from them, a young man quickly wrapping an arm around her waist to claim her for the next few seconds. Solas could plainly see that there was more than one man who positioned himself in such a fashion, eager to meet her in these passing pairings. A few of them succeeded more than once. He could not blame them for their interest. She was magnetic. Her smile was broader, head thrown back with breathless laughter. The way she moved looked natural, free, liberated in a way he had only rarely seen with her.

 

The line reformed, dancers falling back into their woven circle but with the faster pace they now flew past one another. Hands grasped and released, bodies meeting and parting. The drummers let out a few more shouts and the crowd rose in a chorus of their own jubilant cries. The pipes stopped. The strings ceased. Only the drums remained, finishing the song to applause – both from dancers and their audience.  

 

She returned to him for a moment before the elf that had been her dancing partner from the tavern at Redcliffe called out.

 

            “Another dance!” The man called Virassan shouted, the young man grinning. “An alas’nira’era. Suggestions!”

            A number of voices rose to respond to the archer’s words. The Brothers and the Veil. The First Halla. The Huntress and the Wolf.

 

            Virassan repeated the last one back to them and the crowd voiced their enthusiasm for the selection. Solas tried to keep his irritation from showing, mentally preparing himself for what he imagined would be an altogether laughable mockery of himself and Andruil. The young archer’s eyes fell upon Nyxlyn walked towards them, grinning. “Would her Highness do me the honor of being my Huntress?”

 

            Nyxlyn’s eyes met Solas’ and she could see his disapproval of it. “It’s just a story, Ma Vhenan. It doesn’t mean anything. Every Dalish born here knows that these are made up. We still like to tell them though as just a story.” She assured him. His gaze softened as he thought about it and nodded, letting it go.

 

            Nyxlyn turned her gaze back to Virassan and regarded him behind her cool mask. He had chosen to go back to Andruil’s Vallaslin and she smiled. “You bear her Vallaslin and you ask me to dance as Andruil? I’m the one who should feel honored.” Virassan’s face brightened as she rose to her feet. “I take it you will be my Wolf?”

 

            He answered only with a smirk, his brow arching as he backed away toward the center of the circle. Nyxlyn followed, laughing softly. She shot one brief glance back to Solas before the drumming began. Their rhythm was a slow heartbeat, the musician with the fiddle readying her before joining in. The two dancers faced each other at a distance. Nyxlyn stretched, rolling her shoulders, twisting her wrists as they began to circle one another. Each step was deliberate and prolonged, her body undulating with each movement from her neck down to her bare feet. Her eyes were locked with Virassan’s, their look both playful and challenging- equally predatory. Her hips rolled as she relaxed further into the dance. It was a show for him. An invitation.

 

The Wolf advanced.

 

Solas quickly learned the nature of the dance. It was a chase. An adversarial piece. They would stalk one another, launch themselves in a mimicry of combat, their bodies clashing until one was forced to withdraw only for the cycle to continue anew. He could see it was in part improvisational. They presented for one another, offered challenges, each giving and taking. There was a level of desire to their gestures as well as aggression. The Wolf drew in close behind her, wrapping his arm around her waist and drawing her hips back against him with a sharp snap. Nyxlyn’s eyes darted to Solas, though he could not be certain if the look was meant to tantalize or reassure him. The Wolf sank his fingers into her hair, angling her head, his nose dragging against the side of her neck before the Huntress struck him in the chest, knocking him back. Nyxlyn was smiling. Offense wasn’t taken. It was a part of the dance, a game between the two of them. She made similar advances, wrapping her arms around Virassan only for him to slip away. The Huntress took him by the throat, drawing her lips close to his before the Wolf snapped his teeth. Eager hands reached for her and she simply spun away, dodging his attempts to touch her. The crowd laughed at each exchange, clapping and stomping in time to the rhythm as it slowly sped up.

 

They circled, faster now, heads angled low, both of them hunting. She pantomimed drawing daggers from her belt, grinning as he gave a subtle nod, the gesture accepted. She lunged at him, slashing with her imaginary weapons as he slipped away from her, chuckling. He grabbed her by the arm as she swung for a second time, pulling her against his body – his thigh between her legs, his hand on her lower back. She snaked her arm around his neck but he ducked down, trying to spin out of her reach. She caught him by the hair, tugging his head back. The crowd roared as the Huntress brought the blade to the Wolf’s throat and Solas’s skin began to crawl. Nyxlyn was smiling. Laughing. Virassan was laughing. All around him he saw nothing but grinning faces, clapping, stomping, urging her on.

 

The Wolf caught her arm before the Huntress could make the killing blow. He jerked his head away, forcing her to turn until her arm was pinned behind her, pulled back against his body. His teeth were bared, pressed to her throat but not biting, Virassan grinning through a snarl before he shoved her forward roughly. Nyxlyn stumbled, catching herself in a crouch as she turned, sliding back on the ballroom floor. The crowd was stomping harder as a chant soon lifted from them, matching the maddening pounding of the drums.

 

_Boras na’assan, Andruil._

_Boras na’assan, Andruil._

_Let your arrow fly._

 

Nyxlyn made a show of it, performing her role well, stirring the crowd’s enthusiasm. She lifted her brow, hooking her hand to her ear and their shouts grew louder. _Boras, ilelan! Dalas! Dalas!_ Solas sneered despite himself, the bridge of his nose creasing as his brow tightened. Calling for my death as a part of their merriment? Perhaps they do not fear me enough, he thought bitterly before immediately brushing the idea aside. If he were truly the monster they said he was, he would leave this place in ashes for this display. But that was not who he was. That was never who he was.

 

Nyxlyn was breathing hard as she pantomimed knocking an arrow, rolling her shoulder as she slowly drew back on the imaginary bowstring. Virassan hunched forward, snarling, snapping his teeth, howling. There was a certain gleeful madness in his eyes, a smirk lingering behind his performance. Nyxlyn took careful aim at the Wolf. _Boras na’assan! Boras, ilelan!_ Stomping. Clapping. Drummer’s hands racing. The chant had a lifeblood of its own. _Boras, ilelan! Dalas, ilelan!_

 

Nyxlyn playfully bit her lip, smiling as she let the arrow fly. The Wolf dodged artfully, leaping, spinning. The crowd cheered all the same. This was a part of the narrative. Fen’Harel always survives. The Wolf gave a deep, mocking bow, flourishing as he glanced up to the Huntress, giving her a wink. The Huntress snarled, baring gritted teeth even as Nyxlyn was trying to stifle a giggle. Virassan turned on his heels and fled the circle, the last notes of the song accompanied by the Wolf’s laughter as the crowd’s rhythmic clapping broke into applause.

 

Nyxlyn released the pantomime, bright rippling laughter rolling off of her as she rose from her crouched position. She clasped hands with Virassan as he rejoined her, the man grinning as she clapped him on the shoulder, leaning forward to murmur something briefly in his ear. He chuckled as they parted.

 

She walked back over to where Solas was leaning up against a golden pillar. She could see in his eyes how disgusted and offended he was. “Dance with me Fen’Harel, show them a new tradition this night.” She said as she held out her hand to him.

 

A wind-like instrument he didn’t recognize began along with the Dalish drums a second later. Nyxlyn started a sensual dance immediately, belly undulating. Dancing around him with slow ticking movements in time with the drums. She slid up him undulating on him turning his blood hot with lust. He reached for her but she quickly escaped his grasp. His eyes narrowed with lust, watching her move with his predatory gaze.

 

The audience all held their breath with anticipation for how he would join in. He circled her, stalked her before sliding up sneakily behind her. Hands on her hips, which moved in a fluid hourglass-like shape. His moved in time with hers before she pulled away once more. Her chest rolled in a sensual circle and then a ticking square. She put his hands along her rib cage and allowed him to feel the movement.

 

Whatever this dance was he knew he liked it. The way she was moving enticed him and he felt his own body slithers up hers making her shiver as his chest ticked against her like a heartbeat.

 

The dance was much like the one her Virassan had done but this one was more than just a hunt. This was a mating story between two wolves. The elves around them began howling for effect as the couple circled each other still moving sensually to the music as they gazed predatorily at one another.

 

She stopped her circling and aloud him to come up behind her hips moving in a silky hourglass-like shape. His hips followed her rhythm and they stayed like that for a few moments before she rolled her chest and still continued the rhythm in her hips. Her stomach undulated again and there were breathy gasps from the audience. The wind-like chimes slowly died off and the drums were all that was left as the dance came to a close. She danced away from belly undulating to the drums before she chooses a pose and the drums stop.

 

 

The crowd claps loudly breaking them from their trance. Her eyes wandered around the room to see Leliana, Cassandra, and Josie all fanning themselves, their faces flushed. Bull, Dorian, and Varric all had dirty grins on their faces and Cullen blushed completely red.

 

“We should take this into another room, _Ara haurasha_.” Solas whispered in her ear, his tone low and heated with promise.

 

Nyxlyn blushed as red as Cullen at his words and quickly said her goodnights to her friends. They all smiled knowingly at her causing her to redden more. Once done Solas took her hand and pulled her away back into the golden hallway where lots of other couples had retreated to get some private time. They all bowed to her and Solas as they passed.

 

“Show me to your chambers, _Ma Vhenan_ ” He urged her with a wicked smile.

 

“I will but first we need to make a stop to the nursery.” She smiled back. “Our daughter is probably hungry and my breasts ache since it’s been ours since I fed her.”

 

Solas’ eyes darkened further at the thought of her breasts full of milk. He licked his lips as the images of him drinking the milk flashed in his mind. His smile was full of mischief and sensual promise. He answering smile was just as wicked as his as she guessed his thoughts.

 

“Baby gets it first. If there is any left then it is yours.” Her eyes twinkled with amusement.

 

“But of course, _Fen’Mae_. I wouldn’t dream of stealing from our child.”

 

Nyxlyn led them into a room that was a garden in its own right. The walls had vines growing everywhere, including across the ceiling to the leafy crib that was in the center of the room. The vines grew down into unique shapes to make a hanging mobile. It was enchanting to Solas and he could he that Nyxlyn had put a lot of thought into how she wanted her daughter to have the best of. Life was everything to her and to portray that to her daughter was important. She walked over to the crib, pulling up her white top to reveal one full breast. Solas’ mouth watered but he shot it down. This was a tender moment between mother and child.

 

Nyxlyn lifted the baby out of the crib and adjusted her until Elindra was able to latch on. She walked across the room to the small balcony and opened the doors where a rocking chair was placed overlooking the forest. This view showed the forests that hid the city from view of the real world. He could see the webs of the giant spiders hiding the pathways and he was amazed at the beauty. Life was vibrant there, it pulsed and he could feel the magic. Her magic.

 

“This kingdom is something else, _Vhenan_.” He told her, the awe in voice unmistakable. “I can see why you hide it away. The humans would try to come and tear this place apart.”

 

“It belongs to the elves. It is our duty to protect it fiercely and where we can live freely without being slaves to them. And since we have a much longer lifespan than them they will regret trying to take it as we will fight.” Nyxlyn said, her voice strong and commanding.

 

Solas smiled, pride swelling within him. She was completely showing the Queen within her.

 

He leaned up against the door waiting calmly for the baby to be fed and enjoying the bittersweet moment of watching the mother of his child. Motherhood suited her and he couldn’t wait to get her pregnant again. The thought made the blood rush to his groin, hardening him instantly.

 

Luckily for him the baby had just fallen to sleep and unlatched her mouth of her mother’s teat. Nyxlyn got up and pulled her top back down, carrying Elindra back to her crib and laying her down tenderly. She leaned down to kiss the child’s forehead before grabbing his hand and leading him to another set of door he hadn’t noticed before. They led into a huge bedroom much more decorated than her quarters in Skyhold. There was a big round canopy bed unlike anything he had ever seen. It was all gold like most of the castle. It had green rose vines wrapped around the golden poles and grew into fragrant roses that cover the top. HE smiled, for it was very her. She was always bringing in plants at Skyhold to make it feel like home to her. Here she had that.

 

He pulled her into his arms tenderly and kissed her passionately. He took his time enjoying the heated moans coming from her. His tongue danced upon her lips seeking entrance into her mouth. She opened and me him in a duel, her tongue urgent.

 

He released the thin sheer material covering her visible stomach, letting it fall to the ground. He maneuvered her closer to the bed but didn’t want her to lay down yet. Next he took out her golden circlet from her hair and set it on a table that was nearby.

 

Solas kissed her again her hair and the back of her head grasped tightly in his hands. They kissed in desperation like that for several minutes before his hands began trailing down the side of her arms, down her waist to her hips. He pulled her to him, molding her to him. She whimpered in need and yanked at his heavy armor that he was still wearing. She unhooked it letting it clash on the ground below them, completely forgotten. His shirt followed and soon she was touching his bare lightly chiseled torso.

 

He growled in need and proceeded to pull her tiny top over her head, freeing her breasts to his gaze. Solas licked his lips and cupped them gently, teasing the nipples making them harden more than they already were. Milk trickled out lightly from her right nipple and he rubbed his thumb over it before bringing it up to his mouth for a taste.

 

He bent over and took one gently into his mouth and suckled lightly, filling his mouth with the sweet milk. She groaned in need and grabbed the back of his head and clutched him to her, not wanting him to stop. His hands moved lower to her hip taking off her belt and letting the skirt fall to the floor. His hand moved to the small strip of hair that rested on her mound. He played with it for a moment enjoying the softness of it, before moving lower to the heated center of her.

 

He groaned in surprise at how slick she already was for him. She was completely ready for him just from paying attention to her full breasts. His cock jerked in an impatience.

 

He moved to the left breast and suckled from it as well as he inserted a finger into her pulling it in and out making her whimper wantonly.

 

Suddenly, she cried out and clenched his finger tightly making him look up into her face to watch her as she orgasmed. She pushed him away instantly and unlaced his breeches. She ripped them down making his erection bounce up, as if in salute. She then pushed him onto the bed and pounced on top of him. His eye widened in surprise as the move before a wicked laugh escaped his lips.

 

Nyxlyn grabbed him in her hand and stroked him up and down before putting him to her entrance. She slid down him instantly and the laugh jammed in his throat as a feral growl took its place. Her answering moan was music to his ears as she began to move, undulating like in her the dance they had performed in the ballroom. He groaned with need and flipped the around not breaking the rhythm.

 

This was fast and passionate, explosive. Both needing each other with desperation. She was moaning nonstop now as her nails scratched down his back causing him to growl as he bit the right side of her neck. Building and building the pace lighting them both on fire.

 

They were both on the precipice not wanting it to end and yet wanting to find the release that would consummate the love both had to show the other.

 

“ _Rosa’da’din in’em, Ara’isha!”_ Nyxlyn whispered urgently in his ear before biting the tip gently.

 

            Her words and teeth sent his teeth back into her neck, which sent them both over the edge. She screamed as she convulsed around him and he roared with his release, spraying her inside as her walls pulled him deeper within her.

 

            He collapsed on top of her breathing heavily his brain completely thought free. She held him to her breathing just as heavily. After awhile he raised his head and smiled down at her in amusement.

 

            “You are quite a ferocious sexual deviant when breastfeeding.” His eyes twinkled wickedly.

 

            Nyxlyn laughed and shrugged. “It’s been a while and you weren’t there for all the horniness when I was pregnant. I had to stay in my room for a few days because I was afraid I would spontaneously combust if one man touched me.” She admitted and answering grin of mischief gracing her face.

 

            She was awarded with a questioning look before his face settled into a look of determination. He planned to make sure he was there for the next pregnancy and the purely male look on his face at the thought made her laugh again but stopped her as she felt him harden within her again.

 

            “Already?” She asked as her body clenched him in return.

 

            He Kissed her tenderly and proceeded to move inside her slowly, creating a more loving rhythm that left both sighing in need. It was a slow build that had them murmering to each other with love and when they fell over into the climax they fell asleep that way in each others arms, happily sated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first two Dalish dances are not written by me. All credit for them goes to geekyjez.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/473229873329428677/
> 
>  
> 
> https://youtu.be/Agz8AQhfHZI?list=PLqqfl_WGBvMIRbpK6_KhgkT0Oe_dmz4Tg


End file.
